


getting high(er)

by fanicheaven



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I don’t know anything about smoking weed, Making Out, but like nothing to worry about, but like towards the end just a smigde, not nsfw, or Making out so yeah, smoking weed, the word dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanicheaven/pseuds/fanicheaven
Summary: getting high and making out with Billy.





	getting high(er)

you sat with your back against Billy on his bed. it was a calm Saturday which the two of you had spent in his room. Neill and Susan were on a trip and Max was out with friends so the two of you had the house all to yourself. right now Billy was sitting with his back against his headboard and with your back to his chest. 

he watched with admiration as you took a puff from the blunt he just rolled and lit. he had suggested that the two of you should get high and, much to his surprise, you agreed. he had briefly gotten up from his bed to grab his weed and had rolled it into a blunt. it was clear that he had done this before. he had lit it and taken a puff before passing it onto you. after you took a hit yourself you passed it back to Billy and settled further into him. almost immediately the two of you felt the relaxing effect of the drug. 

before long the blunt was done and the two of you were high as fuck. from experience you gained at parties you knew that Billy got horny when he is high. this gave you an idea. you turned around and startled his lap. a lazy smirk immediately covered his lips as he knew what you were up to. before he had the chance to do anything though you smashed your lips against his. you both moaned as Billy deepened the kiss, a strong hold on your hips. your hand flew yo his hair and started lightly tugging on it. you started grinding your hips against him as the making out became more intense. he groaned against your lips as he felt his dick grow hard.

pulling away from your lips “we should to this more often” Billy said breathlessly.

“yeah” you said in a breathy voice before kissing him again.


End file.
